


Feints and Flirtations

by HapaxLegomenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Commentary, Established Relationship, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/pseuds/HapaxLegomenon
Summary: “Helloooo, Quidditch fans, and welcome to the first match of the year! I’m your commentator for today’s game, Ennoshita Chikara!"Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor, in a game of feints and flirtations.





	Feints and Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 BR1: Alternate Universe
> 
> Prompt: Hogwarts AU

“Helloooo, Quidditch fans, and welcome to the first match of the year! I’m your commentator for today’s game, Ennoshita Chikara! It’s my first time, but I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time, so please go easy on me! Ah, yes, thank you for the applause, I’ll do my best.   
  
“Today’s game starts out the season strong, with Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor! Lots of new blood on the offensive part of the Hufflepuff team this year, folks, but their strength has always been in defense, hasn’t it, and that core team is still there, led by their star Beater and captain, fifth-year Kuroo Tetsurou! Please welcome to the field -- Yaku, Yamamoto, Inuoka, Haiba, Kai, Kuroo, and Kozume!  
  
“And next we have perennial Quidditch Cup favourite -- I may be biased, but you know it’s true, folks -- Gryffindor! Led this year by veteran captain Sawamura Daichi, Gryffindor has always been solid on the offense and this year’s lineup boasts wicked talent on the defensive, too. Looking at Captain Sawamura and my yearmates, here, Tanaka and Nishinoya, don’t mess it up, boys! And a rude gesture from Tanaka in my direction. Very professional. Now, as we all know, the Gryffindor team in recent years has always had some difficulty in closing -- gotta catch that Snitch, boys! Let’s see what the new Seeker can do for the team. No pressure, Yamaguchi! Please welcome to the field -- Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Azumane, Tanaka, Sawamura, and Yamaguchi!  
  
“Captains, please approach to shake hands -- very cordial exchange, there, between Kuroo and Sawamura, well done -- there’s Coach Ukai with the Quaffle -- and they’re off! Does anybody see the Snitch, because Kozume and Yamaguchi sure don’t. Gryffindor with first possession, Kageyama with the -- holy hell -- sorry, Professor -- Kageyama does the fastest pass I’ve ever seen to Hinata and Gryffindor’s on the board first, ten points!”  
  
\---  
  
“Tanaka disrupts Haiba’s charge with a well-aimed Bludger, and Nishinoya easily takes the Quaffle! Gryffindor in possession. Make it look like a challenge for them, boys!”  
  
\---  
  
“Hufflepuff’s solid defense once again stymies the Gryffindor Chasers! Both teams' defensive lines are absolutely on fire today. The score reads thirty-twenty in favour of Gryffindor, but has absolutely not been reflective of the level of gameplay here today! We’ve had at least ten scoring attempts from both teams, but those Keepers and Beaters are doing a fantastic job! I don’t know about you, Quidditch fans, but I’m thinking this might come down to a battle of the Seekers.  
  
“And another attempt by Hufflepuff Chaser Yamamoto, looking for a teammate to pass to but -- ooh! -- Inuoka taken out by a Bludger from Tanaka, it’s just Yamamoto versus Nishinoya and… Nishinoya blocks it! What a save, did you see that one? The Guardian God of Gryffindor! Gryffindor in possession.  
  
“Oi, Tanaka, stop flirting with your Keeper and get back in there!”  
  
\---  
  
“Goal by Yamamoto! Not much Nishinoya could have done about that one. And we’re at a tied game, fifty-fifty! Sawamura calling a time-out, probably just to give everyone a rest, I’d say, this has been one fast-paced game, ladies and gentlefolk, and those Gryffindor Chasers are looking pretty gassed, if I do say so myself. That is something to be said for the Hufflepuff strategy, isn’t it, they’re still looking relatively fresh. Efficiency is the name of the game for long matches like this!  
  
"Nishinoya looking frustrated down there. Cheer up, Noya, you’re doing great! Aww, getting a consoling hug from his Beater, very sweet. Nothing more romantic than promising to smack enchanted lead balls at your rivals, am I right, folks?”  
  
\---  
  
“And another stupendous save from Gryffindor, leading right into an attack on the Hufflepuff goal, Yaku looks focused but -- ooh! Breakaway by the crazy new chaser duo on Gryffindor, and can they do it… ! Yes! Goal by Hinata! I don’t know how Yaku can even see those passes, folks, but he got a finger on that one, Gryffindor might be in trouble if he figures out their tricks but right now it’s a Gryffindor lead, eighty-fifty!”  
  
\---  
  
“Tanaka is an absolute madman with that bat, what a reckless play! Stay on your broom, Tanaka! Hufflepuff’s excellent Hawkshead Attacking Formation broken up by a crazy bludger from Gryffindor’s crazy Beater, and an easy save for Nishinoya this time. Good teamwork, boys!”  
  
\---  
  
“Ooh, look at that, folks, Yaku’s taken up the Double Eight Loop! Very difficult Keeper maneuver, but one of Yaku’s specialties. Will Gryffindor’s freak duo be able to break past this one, I wonder?  
  
“Yowch! Tanaka and Sawamura break that up handily with a Dopplebeater Defense, classic move, that one, but very effective, Yaku’s thrown off his loop and -- wow! Unbelieveable save by Yaku, Hufflepuff in possession and streaking for the Gryffindor goal, very risky move there, Gryffindor, leaving your Keeper alone!”  
  
\---  
  
“Gryffindor in possession and -- wait. Looks like the Hufflepuff Seeker’s seen -- yes! There is is! Kozume diving for the Snitch, and ooh, Yamaguchi didn’t see that one, no hope of catching up to Kozume now, just gotta hope that he misses…   
  
“Kozume with the Snitch! Too bad, Yamaguchi, gotta work on that for next time, Hufflepuff wins two-hundred-and-thirty to one-hundred-and-twenty! What a good game that was, folks, am I right or am I right? Congratulations, Hufflepuff! And well done all around!”  
  
\---  
  
“Both team shaking hands, now, you can see the disappointment on the Gryffindor faces -- I know how you feel, boys, but you played well! The Hufflepuff team has practically tackled Seeker Kozume, there, and we all know Kozume’s reputation, I’m sure he’s loving that.   
  
“But what’s this? That’s a long handshake between our Keepers, folks! I wonder what they’re talking about. We’ve yet to see Ravenclaw or Slytherin play this year, of course, but I can’t believe that they’ll have such stupendous Keepers. What a match-up! Looking like a friendly rivalry forming down there, if I can say that, these are two teams that’ll be terrifying to watch in the future, I’m sure.  
  
“Keepers returning to their teams, now, and -- oh! Well, isn’t that cute. A big smooch between Tanaka and Nishinoya, and if you didn’t see that one coming, I have to wonder if you were watching the same game as me! And… wow, they’re still going. The Quidditch pitch isn’t the most appropriate place for a snog, boys! Keep it in your robes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me over on Twitter --> [@paxlegomenon](https://twitter.com/paxlegomenon)
> 
>  **NOW WITH ART!** This fic was remixed by the talented [Sarah Ann Dippity](http://luckycricket33.tumblr.com/). [View here!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16022664#cmt16022664)
> 
> ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/paxlegomenon))


End file.
